


Spongebob's Boyfriend | Yaoi

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepovers, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Squidward's feelings finally come out, but do they?♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Kudos: 24





	1. Squidward's Night

In the underwater summer, it appeared to be the late afternoon and Squidward had just finished pouring hot tea into his cup. All Squidward really wanted was a quiet and peaceful afternoon and absolutely no fuss from his two irritating neighbours.

“Ahh, what a relaxing afternoon,” mumbled Squidward whilst sipping a cup of freshly brewed coral tea. “I think I’ll sit outside today - I mean, nothing can go wrong since I’m no longer at The Krappy Krab.”

Opening the front door, Squidward glanced at his surroundings with a grin on his slimy rims. Squidward laughed nasally, remembering that his yellow neighbour that shall not be named just so happened to be at work today.

“No Spongebob - I’m all alone out here on this  _ fabulous  _ day.”

Taking out his zero gravity recliner, Squidward proceeded to set the outdoor chair on the sand as Squidward then laid down. He made sure he took out his cup of tea as well, and he went on to sip the hot drink once again. Squidward finally began to settle into his relaxing recliner on this tranquil day.

“Finally, a peaceful day all to myself,” laughed Squidward once again.

Repeating his words, Squidward spoke loudly enough for a starfish under a rock to hear. Unexpectedly, albeit not surprisingly, a mind-numbingly harsh voice erupted from the rock beside Squidward’s house.

Patrick kicked up a rumpus, “Can you keep it down, Squidward? I’m trying to play with my pet rock and all we can hear is your inflated ego!”

After that yell, Squidward was hit in the head with Patrick’s pet rock.

“Ouch,” shrieked Squidward “get your pet rock off my front lawn!”

“What are you talking about, Squidward? I don’t even have a pet rock!” deluded Patrick.

As Squidward threw the stupid pet rock back Patrick’s way, Patrick turned around and went back under his rock without a thought on his mind.

“Stupid Patrick and his silly rock pet!” Squidward laughed as he rubbed the aching bump on the back of his head, “I wonder how Spongebob is doing at The Krappy Krab without me. I wonder if Spongebob is doing my job as well, or if that cheapskate Mr Krappy Krabs is actually working for once or stealing his own money out of the cash register.”

Glancing at the horizon whilst sipping the last of his tea, Squidward noticed Spongebob returning home from work.

“Six o’clock already? It looks like I have to go back inside now,” mumbled Squidward.

The grumpy squid rose to his feet and folded the recliner, carrying it under his arm. However, the moment Squidward set foot indoors, Spongebob rushed over to him with tears falling from his eyes.

“I heard about you getting fired from work, Squidward! Is it true? Oh, is it true?!” Spongebob wept and wept as he grabbed the collar of Squidward’s brown shirt. “I can’t believe it! I don’t want you to leave The Krusty Krab; you’re my best friend!”

Squidward’s eyes grew wide at that over-dramatic episode, and he immediately pushed Spongebob away from him.

“What are you doing? I’m glad I got fired from The Krappy Krab. I get to have a whole day to myself WITHOUT YOU!”

“But Squidward, I can’t look at your handsome face anymore when I take your orders,” cried Spongebob. Spongebob grabbed hold of Squidward’s arm tentacles desperately, “I’m never letting go of you, Squidward; you’re my best friend.”

Squidward bleated, “Get off of me, Spongebob; I HATE YOU!” 

“I’ll only let you go of you if you,” gulped Spongebob with a sudden belt of laughter “come to my  _ SLEEPOVER  _ !”

“Oh my,” groaned Squidward “If it gets you out of my life for good I guess I’ll have to endure this miserable night of my life.”

“ _ Yippee  _ !” Spongebob cheered as he beamed from ear-to-ear “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, Squidward; it’ll be so much fun with just the two of us!”

Irritated by the loud high-pitched voice, an annoyed starfish rose from beneath his rock. A sudden change of expression painted Patrick’s face from annoyed to sad, as he noticed his yellow best friend walking back home with Squidward.

Patrick assumed, “Spongebob forgot about me!”

Off to a wonderful night in Spongebob’s view, the yellow sponge went on to give Squidward a shoulder massage. Squidward was sat on the settee and appeared to be watching a scary movie on the television screen.

Spongebob knew just how much Squidward  _ loved  _ shoulder massages.

“Oh yeah, that hits the spot,” mumbled Squidward. He closed his eyes for a moment, just giving in to the pleasure of this massage.

Unfortunately, this shoulder massage just had to stop when Spongebob forgot about the special ingredient of this sleepover. 

Spongebob burst, “Oh no, I forgot to make brownies!”

“Meow,” groaned Gary. 

“I never forgot to feed you, Gary. Let’s go to the kitchen!”

“I never forgot I was at Spongebob’s house,” grumbled Squidward.

A delightful smell was coming from the kitchen as Spongebob came out dancing with a tray of warm brownies in his hands. Spongebob wanted to make this sleepover extra special for his squid friend.

“Here are the brownies I promised, Squidward,” chimed Spongebob as he set the tray of goodies down on the end table beside the sofa.

“Gee, thank you, Spongebob,” smiled Squidward as he went on to take a brownie from the tray. With this kind gesture, Squidward’s opinion on Spongebob heightened. “I didn’t know you could be so attentive,” mentioned Squidward.

“Thank you, Squidward; I just knew you would love these brownies,” answered Spongebob. The yellow sponge sat beside Squidward, leaving absolutely no breath of fresh air between them. Spongebob snuggled up to Squidward, just watching him eat the brownie with a cheeky smile on his face.

Squidward just had to question, “What? Did you put something in these brownies?” 

“Just my love, Squidward.”

“These brownies better not be poisoned, Spongebob,” stated Squidward as he took a bite out of this brownie. His frown turned into a wide beam when he tasted the love from within this one brownie, just one bite made Squidward’s dormant feelings true. “This brownie is delicious, Spongebob!”

Enjoying the deluxe taste of this one brownie, Squidward went on to engulf the entire tray of these freshly-baked brownies. Not satisfied with just one homemade brownie, Squidward couldn’t control himself. 

“So warm and gooey like grandma’s homebaked cookies,” reminisced Squidward. “I just love these brownies, Spongebob!”

“That’s good, Squidward; I whipped up an extra batch of brownies just in case you wanted some more,” harmonised Spongebob as he pulled out a tray from behind his back.

There they were - another batch of warm and gooey brownies!

“Thanks so much, Spongebob,” excitedly reprised Squidward whilst his mouth hoovered up the next batch of brownies.

Spongebob yawned whilst looking at his wristwatch, “Are you getting tired, Squidward? It’s getting late already!”

Upstairs in Spongebob’s bedroom, Gary followed the two up the staircase as he slithered his way onto the newspaper down by Spongebob’s bed. The alarm was on an end table beside Spongebob’s bed, too, albeit Spongebob switched off the alarm so it wouldn’t wake the two in the morning. 

Spongebob asked, “Would you like to sleep in my bed, Squidward?”

“What, with you?”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the newspaper with Gary,” replied Spongebob “but if you insist, I’d love to sleep with you tonight!”

Squidward huffed, “Oh gee, really?”

A happy Spongebob climbed into bed and patted the opposite side of the bed softly, “come on Squidward; let’s have a  _ funtastic  _ bedtime.”

“Fine,” Squidward sallied forth. 

As Spongebob settled into bed, the yellow sponge quickly fell into a deep sleep. With Squidward laying beside him, Spongebob smiled fondly in his sleep.

Struggling to sleep, Squidward peered over his tentacle and heard Spongebob snoring wildly. Squidward mused, “Spongebob has a certain cuteness to him when he sleeps.”

_ Grumble!  _ Squidward heard a faint sound coming from outside, but he merely assumed that was just Spongebob talking in his sleep. With Spongebob on his side, without a second thought in mind, Squidward kissed Spongebob goodnight. Afterwards, Squidward fell asleep as deeply as the yellow sponge.

As soon as Squidward fell into a deep slumber, the yellow sponge immediately woke up and kissed Squidward fondly on the mouth.

“Good night, Squidward,” giggled Spongebob. 

During the time Spongebob went back to sleep, the yellow sponge went on to snuggle Squidward.

All this snuggling caused Squidward to open up one eye, and what caught his attention was nothing more than a pink starfish outside the window.

“Oh look, a big pink buffoon is staring at us through the window,” mentioned Squidward. With a long tentacle, an annoyed Squidward pulled the blind down to cover the window glass. Luckily, no buffoon was looking through the blind as well.

This big pink buffoon happened to be Patrick, and he sighed the moment the blind came down. “I love brownies and bedtime cuddles, too. I think Spongebob hates me,” cried Patrick.


	2. Patrick to the Rescue!

Through the length and breadth of the boundless sea, an unfortunate event took place as Spongebob decided to quit his job at The Krusty Krab. He couldn't take it anymore - there was no more Squidward at work!

On the way to Squidward's house, Spongebob whistled merrily with harmonic convergence. The yellow sponge was delighted to be spending time with his great love, Squidward. Or at least, Spongebob assumed Squidward was still his boyfriend.

Squidward looked out the window of his bedroom and watched Spongebob approach the front door. "Why are you whistling that horrible tune, Spongebob? And why are you holding those flowers?"

"These flowers are for you, Squidward!"

Squidward just had to ask, "Haven't you got work to go to?"

"I quit work because you got fired. I couldn't do Krabby Patties anymore without seeing you - it kept breaking my heart!"

Squidward laughed nasally, "Could you possibly be any more stupid?"

Frowning, Spongebob kept his hypnotic stare fixed on Squidward, and he almost melted when he watched Squidward walk away from the window. The yellow sponge looked down at the ground and simply huffed, promptly dropping the pink-petal flowers onto Squidward's doormat in the process.

"I think I've been a lousy boyfriend," cried Spongebob, "I think I've upset Squidward."

Wait, a lousy boyfriend?! Squidward opened the front door after that one remark and gave Spongebob a piece of his mind. He never cared about upsetting an already upset sponge.

"Did you think something happened between us last night? Well, NOTHING DID! I wouldn't date you even if you were the last bottom feeder in the sea!"

It appeared that Squidward's shouting had typically attracted a certain pink starfish, and Patrick caught sight of a saddened yellow sponge. "Gee, Squidward has to be a big jerk all the time. Well, I ain't taking his inflated ego any more!"

Patrick took notice of those poor pink-petal flowers just sitting there on Squidward's doormat, and immediately he felt sorry for Spongebob.

Patrick barked fiercely, "Spongebob, WAIT!"

By surprise, Patrick's mighty shout caused the seabed to rumble. Stunning the compelling argument for a moment, a giant Alaskan Bull Worm leapt out from beneath the many grains of glittering sand and took Spongebob along with its travel.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, SPONGEBOB!"

Patrick changed into his superhero gear and was ready to take down the Alaskan Bull Worm to save his best buddy!

Apprising from the squid's home Squidward sniffled with a laugh, "At last those two stupid idiots are gone from my sight, back to the leisure day I had planned."

Heading out on an adventure, Patrick donned in his superhero getup and then blasted off in pursuit of the yellow sponge.

The pink starfish crashed through the debris of rocks, coral and mountains all until Patrick spotted the tail of the Alaskan Bull Worm. He took aim and went on to rocket forward to the bull worm's back-side with his trusty salt shaker and a hungry appetite. Patrick peppered the tail and gnawed heroically at the Alaskan Bull Worm.

Pulling out of the seafloor, the Alaskan Bull Worm arose whilst groaning in pain. Patrick spotted this prime chance and glided through the mouth of the Alaskan Bull Worm in search of his best friend Spongebob.

In the distance of the long neck, inside the Alaskan Bull Worm, Patrick saw Spongebob hooked on the Bull Worm's dangling uvula and he was crying for Squidward's help.

"I'm coming to save you, Spongebob!" Patrick recited. He jumped into sight clad in a blue cape, not to mention the matching daisy dukes. Well, those daisy dukes just so happened to be Patrick’s underwear. Despite the blue getup, Patrick wore a red eye-band.

In shock, the yellow sponge beamed from ear-to-ear, "Patrick! You look like a superhero!" Spongebob accredited. He blushed as he expressed admiration for Patrick's attire! “Go, Patrick!”

Even though the presence of Spongebob's best buddy was in view, Spongebob never let go of the swinging, slimy uvula. The yellow sponge averted his gaze from the super starfish and then down to the beast's throat. At the mere sight of the dark tunnel, Spongebob gulped slowly with fear.

"Hurry, Patrick!"

Surrounding Patrick just so happened to be mini claw-snapping crabs that had a plan to defeat the starfish once and for all. One of the crabs jabbed its claw inside of Patrick's belly button and pulled out a five-dollar bill with change.

This little red crab chanted, "Money; money; money!"

Patrick yelled in shock, "Money-stealing crabs! Wow, there's a lot of Mr Krabs inside this worm!"

Blowing a strong gust of wind, Patrick was able to create a whirlpool that sucked up most of those money-thieving krabs.

"Shoot, there's too many of them! It looks like I'll have to use my ground slam attack!"

As Patrick donned the air and crashed down at a colossus speed, he slammed into the remnants of those red crabs and finished them off in one go.

"I'm on my way Spongebob; just keep holding on a little longer!"

Rushing towards the poor yellow sponge, Patrick hovered over the acid lake with his levitation powers and reached Spongebob. The super starfish climbed over the engulfing taste-bud mounds, tearing at the superhero gear little by little. Patrick made his way to the endpoint, ready to catch Spongebob in his nearly bare state.

However, Patrick wound up engulfed into the belly of the Alaskan Bull Worm. Oh no!

Reunited with his best friend Spongebob, Patrick gave the yellow sponge a massive hug.

"It's so good to see you, Spongebob!" Patrick stated with excitement.

Spongebob cheered enthusiastically, "It's great to see you, too!” 

Glancing about their surroundings, Spongebob grimaced at the flesh and vines enclosing the two. All he could see was red, orange and then the darkness above them. There were ulcers upon ulcers, but worse - there were skeletons of fish that had been swallowed whole way before Spongebob was caught next.

Nudging the starfish, “But Patrick, shouldn't we get out of here?!" Spongebob mentioned with a concerned look on his face.

"No need to fear, Spongebob; I have an idea!"

As Patrick grabbed a hold of Spongebob's legs, the starfish leapt down the worm's throat and went on with a little mission. Using Spongebob and himself, Patrick circled the lining of the throat, spinning with the yellow sponge in hand. The two created a sud trail on their way down the deep chasm that was the Alaskan Bull Worm's throat.

The worm was irritated from the inside convulses, and with an intake of air ready to chunder, Spongebob and Patrick set their sight upon a mass of rising sewage and gaseous bubbles.

"I was waiting for this time to come," exclaimed Patrick with a smug grin on his face.

They prepared to ride the fluid-like bubbles to freedom, being hurled out from the Alaskan Bull Worm once and for all. The super starfish and yellow sponge were eventually bowled into masses of rocks and coral.

With an upset stomach, the Alaskan Bull Worm scurried away with intense form. This one mission finished in success!

Now, back to the real argument, Patrick remembered what happened last night through Spongebob's bedroom window.

Patrick asked with intent, "Why wasn't I invited to your sleepover, Spongebob?!"

"But Patrick, Squidward was my boyfriend!" Spongebob informed the angered starfish with his hands on his hips.

"I thought I was your best friend! I want you to think of me like that, Spongebob; not that slimy tentacle Squidward," reminded Patrick. "You broke my heart, now you must fix it!"

As Patrick closed his eyes with pink puckered lips, the wishful starfish hinted at one thing that Spongebob gave Squidward.

Raising a curious brow, Spongebob wondered what Patrick was hinting at. "Uh, what are you doing, Pat old pal?"

Patrick pouted, "Waiting for my kiss, what else?"

Spongebob muttered, "But what about Squidward? I don't want to cheat on him!"

Opening his eyes in shock, Patrick yammered with watery eyes. "Squidward doesn't love you like I do! Did you see him try and save you from the great Alaskan Bull Worm? I don't think so!"

As Patrick took charge, he approached the little sponge with his lips loaded, ready for a kiss. Within seconds, Patrick slammed his lips against Spongebob's mouth. This was a kiss that Spongebob would never forget!

During the time Spongebob graced in Patrick's arms, they made their way back to their home abode. Patrick carried Spongebob in his arms, and together they went off into the distance.

"I guess I owe you a sleepover, Patrick!"

Spongebob placed a final kiss onto Patrick's lips, thanking him with grace.

"I sure hope you forget about Squidward," mentioned Patrick.


End file.
